Liberté
by tilunarou
Summary: Os pour le concours spécial Quileutes du Léah cherche à échapper à son destin de louve en se réfugiant dans le sport et notamment les sports de Une lettre arrive chez elle et devient l'occasion rêver de tout


**Liberté**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

**Notes** : merci à Sophie pour la correction et la relecture.

…**..**

…

**.**

Assise au pied d'un hêtre centenaire, je regardai au loin afin de tenter de distinguer quelque chose qui puisse me distraire. Je m'ennuyais terriblement ici, je ne m'y sentais plus à ma place. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'impression horrible de n'être qu'une étrangère, errant comme une âme esseulée au milieu de personnes qui ne me prêtaient plus attention depuis des mois, voire des années.

Ma mère avait abandonné l'idée de me faire à nouveau sourire, surtout depuis qu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans les bras réconfortants du shérif après la mort de mon père. Je n'aimais pas cette nouvelle famille, je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais vivre chez les Swan, leur vie était bien trop impersonnelle à mon goût. Je préférais rester dans la maison de mon enfance, celle où il restait encore tous mes souvenirs de gosse. A cette époque nous étions encore tous ensemble, mon père était en vie, Sam et moi formions un couple heureux et je n'avais pas la capacité de me transformer en horrible monstre.

Les légendes de mon peuple, dont nous sommes censés être fiers, me pourrissent l'existence. Elles ne sont que fables et utopies à mes yeux et n'ont eu aucun impact positif sur ma vie. A cause de ces conneries, je suis malheureuse aujourd'hui, obligée de vivre une vie à laquelle je n'ai plus aucun goût. Plus rien ne me passionne, je ne vois plus mes amis, enfin le si peu que j'avais. Mon frère essaie de me raisonner depuis des mois et des mois, sans succès. Avec Jacob, ils ont tout tenté pour que je reprenne goût à la vie, que je revienne me dégourdir les pattes avec eux dans la forêt, que je participe aux feux de camp et aux récits des contes de notre tribu. Mais plus rien ne m'attire. Je suis une coquille vide à la recherche d'un nouveau corps qui me permettra de repartir du bon pied. Loin de tout. Loin de ma famille. Loin de ma tribu. Loin de la meute. Une telle décision est dure à prendre et aura sans doute des impacts sur les autres mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie d'être égoïste et de ne penser qu'à mon bien-être, à moi, à mon futur.

Un petit coup de pouce du destin suffirait à me faire passer ce cap. Un seul petit signe, aussi infime fut-il, pourrait me libérer de cette vie sourde et inutile. Je rêve chaque jour de prendre mon envol sans jamais oser briser ce lien invisible qui pourtant me retient à la Réserve contre mon gré.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiquait que la salle de sport de Forks allait ouvrir. Je m'y étais inscrite au début de l'année afin d'y pratiquer des sports de combat. J'avais tout testé : boxe, judo, Taekwondo, Jujitsu et bien d'autres encore. Le Krav Maga était ma dernière trouvaille et j'avais vraiment adhéré à cette discipline qui demandait tout de même une certaine résistance physique. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi car j'avais cette force en moi, laquelle me venait de ce fichu « don » que j'avais hérité de mes ancêtres. Un cadeau empoisonné selon moi, un cadeau du ciel selon les autres membres de ma communauté.

J'étais plus forte que la plupart des femmes et je pouvais facilement battre un homme musclé à souhait. Jacob en avait souvent fait l'amère expérience lors de nos séances d'entraînement et ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour lui d'avaler la pilule. Il était assez macho dans son genre et se faire battre par une fille ne le mettait pas du tout sur un piédestal. Surtout quand ça se passait devant nos « frères ».

Ces souvenirs-là me faisaient sourire car ils étaient différents. Jake a toujours été là pour moi, de même que mon frère Seth. Eux seuls semblaient me comprendre même si je ne leur en étais pas aussi reconnaissante que je le devrais. Ils me manqueraient quand je quitterai la Réserve mais ce sera inévitable, ils ne pourront pas me suivre. Contrairement à moi ils sont trop attachés à leurs valeurs et à leurs racines. Inconsciemment, je m'étais montrée de plus en plus distante avec eux ces dernières semaines, afin de les faire moins souffrir par la suite. Évidemment, ils ne connaissaient rien de mes intentions, je gardais le secret hermétiquement fermé dans ma tête, à l'abri de leurs oreilles indiscrètes.

Je suscitais beaucoup d'admiration auprès de la gente masculine du club de sport mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. La traîtrise de Sam me faisait toujours mal au plus profond de mon être et l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre me répugnait pour le moment. Aucun autre homme ne m'avait touchée depuis que mon ex compagnon s'était imprégné de ma cousine Emily. Ça avait été un vrai choc pour moi, une blessure difficile à refermer qui aujourd'hui encore était à vif et semblait ne jamais vouloir cicatriser.

J'avais bien tenté de l'oublier en me jetant éperdument dans les bras de Jacob mais il m'avait gentiment repoussée, me faisant comprendre que je commettais une énorme erreur, que seule ma peine me faisait agir de la sorte. Cela m'avait fait mal, sur le coup, car j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau rejetée mais ensuite j'avais compris qu'il avait raison. Lui et moi n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. De plus, lui aussi allait un jour s'imprégner de quelqu'un et ça m'aurait rendue malheureuse une nouvelle fois. Il fallait vraiment que je quitte cette foutue Réserve au plus vite et que je m'éloigne de toutes ces légendes malsaines.

Aujourd'hui je regardais les hommes avec beaucoup de mépris et bien souvent ils me trouvaient hautaine et froide malgré le fait que je sois attirante et assez jolie. Je n'en avais rien à faire car tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était le sport. Ça m'aidait à me défouler, à y voir plus clair et à éliminer les vieux démons qui dansaient dans tout mon être. Je préférai d'ailleurs les duels avec les hommes, cela me permettait de mieux déverser toute la colère et la haine qui envahissaient mon corps comme des parasites.

Je quittais mon havre de paix pour rejoindre la salle de sport, à moto. J'aimais les sensations que me procurait ma bécane, c'était vraiment jouissif. Je me sentais libre lorsque je la conduisais, comme si j'étais enveloppée dans une bulle de bien-être où rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Arrivée à destination, j'enfilai ma tenue de sport et montai sur le vélo elliptique. Je faisais toujours un petit échauffement avant le début des cours afin de me mettre en jambes. Je ne venais pas pour amuser la galerie comme toutes ces pimbêches maquillées comme des voitures volées et attifées pour une sortie en boîte le samedi soir. Quand elles venaient à la salle de sport Lauren et sa bande de copines préféraient baver sur les entraîneurs plutôt que de soulever de la fonte ou de pédaler ! Je trouvais ça pathétique !

**- Alors Léah, toujours en forme à ce que je vois ? ** Me lança Mike en s'approchant de mon vélo.

**- Toujours ! ** Grommelai-je.

_Tu devrais faire pareil ! _Pensai-je en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était pas du genre svelte et aurait mieux fait de passer plus de temps sur ce vélo.

**- Tu accepterais de venir boire un verre après le cours ? **Demanda-t-il.

_Non mais il est fou ce type ? Il n'a vraiment peur de rien ! Surtout pas du ridicule !_

**- Mike, sincèrement, tu n'es pas mon genre ! Alors n'envisage même plus d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! ** Ricanai-je en le toisant sournoisement.

Vexé, il partit en direction de la meute de bécasses assoiffées de testostérone et se fondit dans le groupe. Un vrai poisson dans l'eau. Je souris de satisfaction et me remis à pédaler jusqu'à l'heure de la séance de Krav Maga.

A la fin du cours, j'enfourchai directement ma moto et partis me balader un peu avant de rentrer prendre une bonne douche. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'endormir comme une souche, avant même d'avoir pu finir le chapitre de mon roman préféré.

…**..**

…

**.**

La journée du lendemain, qui aurait dû être plus que banale, se révéla pleine de rebondissements. Tout commença par une simple lettre.

Je n'y avais tout d'abord pas prêté attention, pensant que c'était de la publicité. Mais l'enveloppe avait quelque chose de bizarre, que je ne reconnaissais pas du tout. J'avais dû la relire au moins dix fois avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

_« Chère Mademoiselle Clearwater,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre équipe de judo est à la recherche de nouveaux talents et que vous êtes sélectionnée pour des essais qui auront lieu ce samedi à 9h00 à la salle polyvalente de Port-Angeles._

_Nous avons pu vous observer à plusieurs reprises à vos entraînements et avons été fascinés par votre dextérité et votre capacité à combattre._

_Une place en équipe Nationale est à la clé et nous serions ravis de vous conduire le plus haut possible._

_Cordialement,_

_Monsieur Volturi. »_

Une mauvaise blague. Il devait s'agir d'une très mauvaise blague. Il n'y avait même pas de numéro de téléphone pour prendre des renseignements et savoir si c'était un traquenard ou non. Cette nouvelle me chamboulait et je ne savais pas comment la prendre. Sauter de joie ou rester sur mes gardes ? J'optai pour la deuxième solution. Il valait mieux ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours. C'était plus sûr ! Un coup de téléphone à la mairie de Port-Angeles me confirma qu'il y avait bien des sélections ce samedi à la salle polyvalente. Je dus m'asseoir pour encaisser la nouvelle. Le petit coup de pouce tant attendu était peut-être enfin là, prêt à m'arracher à mes racines et à m'offrir une nouvelle vie.

…**..**

…

**.**

Le reste de la semaine me parut long et ennuyeux. Je n'avais rien dit à personne de mes intentions, je ne le voulais pas. Je prendrais mes décisions lorsque les essais seront finis et que j'aurais les résultats. Je m'étais entraînée plus que de raison, favorisant le judo au Krav-Maga, mettant à terre plus de la moitié du staff et des clients du club. J'étais comme enragée, prise d'une force que jamais je n'aurais cru avoir en moi. Tous se posaient des questions, mais n'osaient pas les formuler, ce dont je leur étais reconnaissante.

Samedi arriva enfin et j'avouai être un peu nerveuse. Aujourd'hui se jouait une partie de ma vie et je ne comptais pas laisser passer cette chance. La salle était pleine de mecs et de nanas prêts à tout pour obtenir cette place. Cela ne m'intimida pas, je savais que je pouvais le faire. Très vite un homme prit la parole et nous indiqua où nous diriger et quoi faire. Nous étions divisés en plusieurs groupes dans lesquels seraient organisés des rencontres. Les perdants rentreraient chez eux, les gagnants affronteront les autres groupes et ainsi de suite. Les sélections se feraient parmi les meilleurs et je comptais bien en faire partie coûte que coûte.

Plus tard dans la journée, l'arbitre donna le signal de fin du match et me désigna comme vainqueur. Je saluais mon adversaire, puis l'arbitre et sortis du tatami en effectuant un dernier salut.

J'avais encore gagné. Je faisais donc partie des dix dernières et il ne me restait qu'un seul match à l'issue duquel cinq personnes seraient sélectionnées. J'étais la seule femme restante mais ça ne me faisait pas peur, loin de là. J'avais l'habitude de combattre contre des mecs. Je savais que dans les compétitions nationales cela n'arrivait jamais alors autant en profiter maintenant.

L'homme de tout à l'heure reprit la parole et annonça que la finale aurait lieu le lendemain car il était déjà trop tard pour l'organiser.

**- Que les finalistes viennent me voir, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec eux. Merci à tous d'avoir participé ! Ne soyez pas trop déçus, nous organisons souvent ce genre de sélections ! **

La foule se dissipa et il ne resta bientôt plus que les dix derniers candidats, les arbitres, le staff et cet homme mystérieux. Je n'avais pas bien pris le temps de le regarder avant car j'avais d'autres préoccupations mais maintenant qu'il était en face de moi, je pouvais bien le discerner. Il était bel homme c'était certain et plutôt bien bâti. Je le balayai du regard et m'arrêtai sur ses yeux. Il me regarda de manière amusée, une lueur dansait dans ses iris noisette.

**- Léah ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez ici, même si je savais que vous vous en sortiriez très bien ! **

**- Excusez-moi mais il ne me semble pas qu'on se connaisse ! **Dis-je un peu froidement.

**- Pardonnez-moi Léah, j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je suis Démétri Volturi. Vous avez dû recevoir mon courrier de présélection. J'entraîne l'équipe de Port-Angeles et je suis chargé de trouver des recrues pour l'équipe Nationale de Judo. Je vous ai longuement observée vous entraîner à Forks et j'avoue avoir été très impressionné. **

**- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir abordée directement dans ce cas-là ? **

Il sourit, visiblement amusé par ma répartie.

**- Vous ne semblez pas aimer être abordée alors j'ai préféré y mettre les formes officielles. **

**- Vous êtes prudent.** Dis-je en arborant un demi-sourire. **Ça me plaît ! Je suis enchantée de vous connaître et je vous promets de faire le maximum pour entrer dans l'équipe ! **

**-J'ai confiance en vous Léah. Ne me décevez pas. **

**- Croyez-moi j'ai encore plus envie que vous de gagner ces sélections. **

**-Bien. **Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe.** Ecoutez-moi tous. Demain, venez ici à neuf heures. Nous tirerons au sort les binômes et les derniers affrontements auront lieu en même temps afin de ne pas faire de favoritisme. Reposez-vous bien et soyez en forme ! A demain ! **

Sur ces mots il s'en alla, nous laissant seuls dans la salle. Les garçons commencèrent à discuter entre eux mais pour ma part je les saluai et enfourchai ma moto. Une voix me fit légèrement sursauter.

**-N'allez pas vous casser un membre sur cet engin de malheur Léah ! Ce serait vraiment dommage. **

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je suis la meilleure pilote de la région. **

**- Je vous en prie Léah, appelez-moi Démétri. Après tout, nous allons être amenés à nous revoir très souvent. **

**- Je n'ai pas encore gagné,**_** Monsieur**_** ! **Dis-je avant d'enfiler mon casque et de mettre en route ma bécane. **Attendons encore un peu pour les civilités ! A demain, **_**Monsieur**_** ! **

Un sourire stupide se retrouva collé sur ma figure et je détestai ça. C'était totalement contre nature. Contre MA nature ! Ce genre de réactions ne devait pas figurer dans la top liste de mes priorités, je devais d'abord penser à mon futur job, ma future carrière, ma future vie. Rien d'autre ne devait venir gâcher ça. J'avais trop souffert dans le passé et je ne voulais plus souffrir, plus jamais.

…**..**

…

**.**

Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupée à penser à ce foutu match. J'avais le trac, pour la première fois en vingt-huit ans. Jamais je ne m'étais mise dans cet état pour quelque chose, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Pour me changer les idées, je partis courir près des falaises juste avant l'aube. La vue y était magnifique à cette heure et j'avais l'impression de courir après le soleil ce qui était vraiment fabuleux. Les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel se reflétaient sur ma peau à mesure que l'astre montait dans le ciel et ses rayons léchaient mon visage. C'était exquis. Mon cœur s'allégea, ma peur se dissipa et je me sentis vite beaucoup mieux. La douche brûlante que je pris ensuite finit de me détendre et c'est plus sereine que je partis à Port-Angeles. Jake m'avait laissé deux messages sur ma boîte vocale, il était inquiet de mon silence. Ma mère et Seth m'en avaient laissé un chacun. Je les ignorai tous, ne voulant penser à rien d'autre qu'au match.

En arrivant, je croisai Démétri qui s'approcha de moi immédiatement.

**- Bonne chance Mademoiselle Clearwater. Tâchez de ne pas me décevoir, je serais trop attristé de laisser passer un incroyable talent pour mon équipe. ** Précisa-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la lui pris tout en le remerciant. Une incroyable chaleur se propagea dans tout mon corps. Je la retirai aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Il me sourit et s'éloigna pour me laisser me mettre en tenue réglementaire pour le match. Une fois mon kimono enfilé, je me dirigeai vers les autres mecs de l'équipe. Un dénommé Bill tenta de m'adresser la parole mais il se lassa assez vite vu mon manque d'enthousiasme. Le tirage au sort le désigna pour être mon adversaire ce qui était parfait. J'étais désormais sûre et certaine de le mettre au tapis assez rapidement. Je souris à cette idée et commençai à échauffer mes muscles avant le début de la rencontre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je gagnai grâce à un magnifique _Ippon _effectué sur le malheureux Bill.J'avais été la meilleure et à partir d'aujourd'hui je devais toujours l'être, sans aucune exception.

Démétri vint aussitôt à ma rencontre pour me féliciter, accompagné de la capitaine de l'Équipe de Port-Angeles. Elle était ravie de ma performance et avait hâte de me voir m'entraîner avec le groupe. Elle avait l'air gentille, malgré son prénom hors du commun. Je sentais que Siobbhan et moi allions vite devenir amies. Alors que nous parlions, je sentis le regard de Démétri sur moi ce qui me fit presque rougir. Je décidai de l'ignorer ne sachant pas quoi lui dire ni comment réagir face à cet obsession qu'il avait de me dévisager. Siobbhan s'excusa et partit rejoindre une autre fille, nous laissant seuls Démétri et moi.

**- Bravo Léah. Ce match était au-delà de mes espérances. On peut dire que tu m'as bluffé. **

**- Merci Monsieur. **

**- Je crois que nous pouvons désormais faire fi des formalités, tu ne crois pas ? **

**- Oui, je pense que oui. ** Soufflai-je.

Il captura mon menton et releva ma tête afin d'encrer ses yeux dans les miens. Cette lueur d'amusement que j'avais déjà vue était encore là, plus malicieuse que jamais. J'aimais cette lueur et je ne voulais plus l'oublier. Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons, chose assez inhabituelle pour une Quileute.

**- Je veux te voir demain matin au Dojo de Port-Angeles à neuf heures pétantes pour ton premier entraînement. C'est d'accord ? **

**- Déjà ? Je veux dire... Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si vite. **

**- Si tu veux être la meilleure et entrer en équipe Nationale il ne faut pas perdre de temps. ** Ajouta-t-il plus froidement que d'habitude.

**- Bien sûr, je comprends. C'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes familiaux à régler mais je suppose que je peux régler ça ce soir. ** Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

**- Les problèmes familiaux, tu les gardes au placard. Je ne veux pas te voir déconcentrée. Tu peux toujours refuser mon offre. Bill se fera une joie de te remplacer. **

_Non mais c'est quoi son problème à ce mec ?! Un coup il me fait les yeux doux, un coup il m'envoie balader !_

Mes yeux étaient remplis de fureur et je toisai Démétri longuement en pesant le pour et le contre de tourner les talons pour ne plus jamais revenir. L'évidence qu'il m'était impossible de faire une telle chose prit rapidement le dessus, l'opportunité étant bien trop belle pour prendre mon envol et faire enfin de ma vie quelque chose de censé.

**- Je serais là, ne vous en faites pas. Bonne soirée, Monsieur. ** Déclarai-je en tournant les talons. Une main ferme et chaude se posa sur mon épaule et me fit faire demi-tour.

**- Ne fais pas ça Léah. Je suis sérieux. Le respect de l'autre est la base de tout art martial. Les confrontations malsaines ne sont pas les bienvenues. Il faudra que tu apprennes à communiquer davantage avec les autres et à être plus tolérante. Règle tes problèmes ce soir et demain je te veux entière et disposée à me montrer tout ce que tu vaux ! Je te l'ai dit, ne me déçois pas. **

Je hochai la tête et lui fis un sourire entendu. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre, ni de lui parler. Pas pour le moment.

…**..**

…

**.**

Des cris de stupeur ainsi que de nombreux grognements s'élevèrent dans le salon d'Emily et de Sam alors que je leur annonçais la nouvelle. Je n'y avais pas été par quatre chemins, regardant l'Alpha droit dans les yeux, ne quittant jamais son regard. Toute la Meute me regardait avec des yeux ronds et horrifiés.

**- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis ton Alpha et je te somme de rester.** Grogna-t-il.

**- JAMAIS ! Je ne veux plus faire partie de la Meute, j'en suis incapable, je veux faire autre chose de ma vie ! ** Hurlai-je, déterminée.

**-Ah? Et tu vas faire quoi ? C'est ton rôle d'être une louve Léah ! **

**- Ce que je vais faire ne te regarde plus Sam ! Tout ce que je vais faire à partir de maintenant ne regarde que moi ! **

Il y eut un grand silence avant que je ne me décide à quitter la pièce, sous les yeux médusés de tous mes anciens « frères ». Seuls Jacob et Seth me suivirent à l'extérieur.

**- Bon sang Léah, comment as-tu fait pour résister à Sam ? Normalement personne ne peut résister à l'Alpha quand il donne un ordre ! **

**- Je ne sais pas Jake... Peut-être que le lien s'est brisé naturellement. Cela fait des semaines que je ne me transforme plus, que je ne participe plus aux battues de la Meute dans la forêt. Je ne fais plus partie de cette famille depuis longtemps, même si c'est inconsciemment. **

**- Où vas-tu ? Tu nous donneras des nouvelles ? **Demanda Seth d'une petite voix.

**- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Il lira dans vos pensées. Je vais attendre d'être bien installée pour vous écrire et tout vous dire d'accord ? **

**- Tu ne fais pas une connerie au moins ? **S'enquit Jake, vraiment soucieux.

**- Non ! Au contraire ! Je crois que je prends la décision la plus sage de toute ma vie.**

**- Je suis content pour toi alors ! **Avoua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. **« Prends soin de toi et donne-nous vite des nouvelles. **

**- C'est promis. Seth, viens-là. ** Dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

Saute une ligen

Il s'y blottit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me laisser partir, à regret. J'aperçus une larme au coin de ses yeux et à ce moment-là je me rendis compte qu'il allait beaucoup me manquer.

Je les laissai derrière moi et enfourchai ma moto. J'entendis les loups de Jacob et Seth hurler alors que je m'éloignai mais ça ne me fit rien à l'intérieur. Pas une once d'émotion ne me parcourut et aucune envie de faire demi-tour pour les consoler ne vint me frapper. J'en avais définitivement fini avec la Meute, je ne ressentais plus rien, le lien était définitivement brisé. A jamais.

…**..**

…

**.**

**- Tu n'es pas assez rapide Léah, il faut te bouger ! **

**- Je fais ce que je peux ! **

**- Ce n'est pas assez, tu dois être la meilleure. **

Je me relevai, furieuse, et envoyai Démétri au tapis grâce à une technique de projection infaillible.

**- Voilà qui est mieux, tu as mérité une pause. **Dit-il en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Je le remerciai et en avalai quasiment la moitié. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'on se battait sur ce tatami. Mon premier match dans l'équipe de Port-Angeles aurait lieu demain et Démétri ne me lâchait plus. Il savait que les sélectionneurs Nationaux seraient là et que j'avais une chance d'être repérée. Il n'hésitait plus à venir chez moi pour me réveiller aux aurores et m'amener faire du jogging, des étirements et du yoga.

J'aimais ma nouvelle vie, ces deux derniers mois avaient été intenses et très instructifs. Démétri était un très bon entraîneur et il était toujours de bons conseils. Mon tempérament avait changé, je n'étais plus cette jeune fille arrogante qui faisait peur aux gens et notamment à la gente masculine. J'avais des amies, lesquelles faisaient toutes parties de l'équipe. J'avais été faire du shopping avec elle et désormais je portais des robes et me mettais du mascara ! J'étais une autre Léah, une sorte de nouveau-né sorti de sa coquille et qui réapprenait à vivre. Cela me faisait du bien, je me sentais libre, loin des problèmes de la Meute.

J'avais envoyé un e-mail à Jacob et à Seth afin qu'ils viennent m'encourager pour mon match de demain. Je ne leur avais tout expliqué qu'il y a peu, espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas oubliée. Leur réponse se faisait malheureusement attendre, ce qui me rendait triste et inquiète pour la première fois depuis que je les avais quittés.

**- Où es-tu donc partie comme ça Lee ?** Me demanda Dém, visiblement inquiet.

**- Je pensais à mon frère. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit là demain. **

**- Je suis sûr qu'il viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. **Murmura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Sa main était douce. Un de ses doigts traîna sur ma joue et provoqua une petite décharge électrique. Cela se produisait chaque fois que nos peaux entraient en contact. Démétri et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés et il était devenu mon meilleur ami, voire mon confident. Il était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir totalement confiance. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'obligea à le regarder. Je lui souris.

**- Voilà qui est mieux Mademoiselle Clearwater. Je n'aime pas vous voir triste, encore moins une veille de match. **

**- Je ne suis pas triste, seulement nostalgique Monsieur Volturi. **

**- Regretterais-tu déjà d'avoir tout quitté ? **

**- Aucunement.** Soufflai-je, mal à l'aise.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me poser de questions et captura mes lèvres en quelques secondes. Elles étaient douces, divines et avaient une odeur d'ambre assez surprenante. C'était à la fois épicé et fruité ce qui donnait un cocktail plus qu'explosif.

_Mayday ! Mayday ! _Me cria ma conscience.

Je me détachai immédiatement et m'éloignai aussitôt de lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

**- Léah, je... **

**- Laisse tomber, reprenons l'entraînement. **

Il y eut un grand froid qui mit fin à la séance. Le malaise était trop grand, je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer. J'avais préféré en finir afin de ne pas me casser quelque chose ou lui faire vraiment mal.

Lorsque je sortis du dojo, une surprise de taille m'attendait. Je me mis à courir comme une folle vers eux et me jetai dans les bras de Jacob. Il me fit tournoyer pendant plusieurs secondes, me serra fort dans ses bras musclés et m'embrassa plusieurs fois sur chaque joue. Quand je fus enfin sur mes pieds, je pris mon frère contre moi. Mon Dieu qu'il avait grandi ! Il était devenu si beau et si fort.

**- Que faites-vous ici ? **Demandai-je en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

**- Tu nous as invités je te rappelle ! **

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sam vous laisse venir ! **

**- Il n'en sait rien ! Nous rentrerons après le match demain, il n'aura pas le temps de se rendre compte de notre absence. **

**- Vous êtes fous ! Il l'apprendra tôt ou tard. **

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est plus ton problème désormais. On gérera ça ! **

**- OK, n'en parlons plus ! Allons boire un verre, j'ai envie de profiter de vous le plus possible ! **

**- Et ton match demain ? **

**- J'ai dit : allons-y ! **

Nous rîmes et nous nous mîmes en route. J'étais contente de retrouver mes deux amis, même si j'avais brisé le lien qui m'unissait à eux. Désormais ils étaient, à mes yeux, mon frère et mon meilleur ami avant tout et plus des membres d'une Tribu dont je faisais jadis partie. Mes sentiments pour eux avaient changé et tout était différent à présent. Rien ne m'empêcherait de les garder comme amis. Rien, même pas Sam. Qu'il essaie et il entendra parler de moi ! Il ne connaissait pas encore la nouvelle Léah et je ne lui souhaitais pas de la connaître.

La soirée fut encore meilleure que je ne l'avais pensé. Cela m'avait fait du bien et j'avais pu me détendre après l'épisode romantique désastreux avec Démétri. Je ne savais toujours pas comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Certes il était beau comme un Dieu et très attirant mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! J'avais trop souffert, je ne voulais plus d'hommes dans ma vie pour le moment. Je n'en avais pas la force.

**- A quoi tu penses ? **Me demanda Jacob, me tirant ainsi de ma rêverie.

**- A rien. Enfin si. Au match de demain. **

**- C'est la perspective de ce match qui fait pétiller tes yeux ? **

Je recrachai presque ma gorgée de cocktail.

**- Mes yeux ne pétillent pas ! **Contrai-je.

Il se contenta de sourire et d'avaler le reste de son verre. Seth riait sous cape et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

**- QUOI ? **

**- Non, rien. **Déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson en mettant leurs mains devant eux en guise de protection.

Je les ignorai et les lançai sur un autre sujet. L'heure tourna vite et je fus bien obligée de rentrer pour retrouver mon lit. Je refusai que mon frère et Jacob aillent à l'hôtel et leur installai des lits d'appoint dans mon appartement.

Le lendemain, je fus debout à l'aube pour mon jogging habituel. Rien de mieux pour éliminer toutes les toxines emmagasinées la veille. Lorsque je rentrai, l'appartement sentait bon le café frais et la brioche grillée.

**-Rien de tel qu'un bon petit déj pour gagner le match le plus important de sa vie ! **Claironna Seth en posant un verre de jus d'orange frais à côté de mon bol de café.

**-Merci les gars mais je n'ai pas très faim...**

**-Tu dois manger, c'est non négociable, **sourit Jacob en engloutissant une tranche de brioche beurrée. (pas en gras)

J'abdiquai et partageai avec eux ce merveilleux petit-déjeuner. Cela me mit du baume au cœur et me fit presque oublier les tensions du match et l'incident Démétri de la veille. Un coup de sonnette retentit, je me demandai qui cela pouvait bien être.

**- Salut ! Je t'ai amené des croissants ! **Sourit Démétri en brandissant un sachet.

**- Salut. Je... euh. Entre !** Bafouillai-je, très surprise. **Tu veux du café ? **

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_

**- Avec plaisir ! **

Il s'arrêta net en arrivant dans la cuisine. Il regarda Seth et Jacob, uniquement vêtus de shorts, puis planta son regard dans le mien. Il avait l'air blessé. Je lui souris et sentis une étincelle s'allumer dans mes yeux. La situation m'amusait assez et j'attendis qu'il parle.

**- Je vois que tu as déjà de la compagnie. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. **

**- Dem... Laisse-moi te présenter. **

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. **

**- Mais si, allez viens. Démétri je te présente Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami. Jacob voici Démétri mon entraîneur. **

**- Enchanté ! **

**- Et voici Seth. Mon frère. **

Il me lança un regard furieux ! Il savait que je m'étais moquée de lui. Il serra la main de mon frère et lui marmonna qu'il était heureux de le connaître. Je ris sous cape et lui servis une tasse de café fumante pour me faire pardonner.

**- Tu me le paieras **Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui pour finir mon jus d'orange. **Je te le promets. **

Je vis Jacob et Seth échanger des regards interrogatifs mais je les ignorai. Après avoir débarrassé la table nous partîmes pour le Dojo. Il était bientôt l'heure de la rencontre et il ne fallait pas que je sois en retard. Nous montâmes tous dans la voiture de mon entraîneur et le trajet se fit en silence, avec pour seule compagnie la musique de l'autoradio. Les paroles d'Eternal Flame me donnèrent la chair de poule...

**Close your eyes****  
****Give me your hand, darling****  
****Do you feel my heart beating****  
****Do you understand****  
****Do you feel the same****  
****Or am I only dreaming****  
****Is this burning, an eternal flame**

Je sentis plusieurs fois le regard de Démétri me brûler à mesure que la chanson se poursuivait.

**I believe****  
****Its meant to be, darling****  
****I watch you when you are sleeping****  
****You belong with me****  
****Do you feel the same****  
****Or am I only dreaming****  
****But is this burning, an eternal flame****  
**

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que mon corps irradiait, devenant limite incandescent. Je sentis ma tête tourner quelques secondes, ma vue fut brouillée, mais cela passa aussi vite que c'était arrivé. Je devais penser à autre chose ou sinon j'allais louper ce fichu match.

J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de mon adversaire du jour qui avait jadis fait partie de l'équipe de Port-Angeles. Irina Denali avait tout quitté après s'être violemment disputée avec les filles, voulant à tout prix être Capitaine à la place de Siobbhan, malgré les contestations de Démétri qui ne la trouvait pas assez mature pour ce poste. Elle faisait désormais partie de l'équipe de Langford laquelle était dirigée par Laurent, l'ennemi juré de Démétri. Ils avaient toujours été en compétition et aujourd'hui encore c'était le cas. Le poste dans l'Équipe Nationale serait soit pour elle soit pour moi. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre alternative.

Je dus très rapidement laisser mes amis pour aller me changer et m'échauffer pour le match. Je savais que Jacob avait mille questions à me poser mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Je gardais ça pour plus tard, ne gardant en tête qu'un seul objectif : la victoire. Démétri me donna encore quelques conseils avant de commencer puis ce fut l'heure. La salle était comble mais je n'y prêtais pas attention pour ne pas me laisser impressionner.

Lorsque je la vis, je vis toute l'arrogance dans ses yeux. Elle transpirait la haine ce qui, pour un sport comme le judo, n'avait nullement lieu d'être. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas être tendre, que j'allais en baver, mais cela ne lui donnait pas l'avantage pour autant. J'allais en profiter pour la pousser à la faute... pour gagner.

…**..**

…

**.**

La victoire fut sans appel. J'avais littéralement mis Irina K.O, par _Ippon_. Elle n'était pas si redoutable que ça, j'en avais fait mon petit encas du jour et j'étais bien satisfaite. J'avais senti toute la rage en moi œuvrer, la mettant à terre chaque fois que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique et que je finisse le travail.

Les filles de l'équipe me sautèrent dessus dès que je fus sortie du tatami et des hurlements stridents m'assaillirent aussitôt les oreilles. Je grimaçai sous cet assaut et vis Démétri rire sous cape. _Il se fichait de moi ! _Lorsque les filles daignèrent enfin me laisser respirer, ce fut à lui de venir à moi. Sa démarche féline et décontractée me fit frémir... Il était vraiment beau...

**- Félicitations Mademoiselle Clearwater, vous avez fait du bon travail. **

**- Merci Monsieur. Mais c'est grâce à vous. **

**- Tu as travaillé dur et ça a payé. Bravo. Allons fêter ça ! **

**- Et le sélectionneur ? Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui la semaine prochaine. **

**- D'accord ! Hey Jake ! Seth ! Vous venez fêter ça avec nous ? **

**- Bien sûr ! Félicitations Léah tu t'es bien battue ! **

**- Je suis tellement fière de toi ! **

**- Merci petit frère ! **Chuchotai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

…**..**

…

**.**

La soirée s'était poursuivie tard dans la nuit. Seth et Jacob avaient dû repartir, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps hors de la Réserve. Les filles avaient abusé de la boisson et nous dûmes leur trouver des taxis pour qu'elles puissent rentrer chez elles. Démétri me raccompagna jusque chez moi et nous restâmes un moment sans parler dans la voiture avant que je ne me décide à briser la glace.

**- Il est tard, je devrais rentrer... et non je ne te laisserai pas monter boire un dernier verre. **Ajoutai-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Cela le fit sourire.

**- Même si je promets de rester sage ? **

**- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. **

**- Je ne me risquerai pas à te contredire sois-en certaine. **

J'hésitai longuement, ne voulant pas abdiquer trop facilement. Tout au fond de moi, je savais que je le voulais même si je m'y refusais. Mon cœur était encore trop comprimé et je luttai de l'intérieur pour retrouver la paix au fond de mon âme.

**- D'accord mais... **

**- C'est promis Lee. Je te le jure. **

Je savais qu'il avait compris. Je lui souris et nous sortîmes de la voiture pour aller chez moi. Je n'avais qu'un modeste appartement mais je l'aimais bien. Je m'y sentais à l'aise et vraiment épanouie.

**- Tu veux boire quoi ?** Lui demandai-je.

**- Quelque chose de frais s'il te plaît. Sans alcool. **

Je sortis une bouteille de soda du frigidaire, attrapai deux verres et le rejoignis dans le salon. J'allumai la stéréo grâce à la télécommande et nous trinquâmes à nouveau à ma victoire.

**- Toutes les équipes du pays vont te vouloir désormais. Tu vas être célèbre. **

**- Je n'irais nulle part. **Assurai-je, j'avais pris la décision de rester.

**- Je l'espère bien. **

_Oh oh ! _Me glissa ma foutue conscience.

Je changeais de sujet, le questionnant sue sa vie, sur la façon dont il était devenu l'entraîneur de la modeste ville de Port-Angeles. J'appris beaucoup sur lui cette nuit-là mais ce ne fut pas réciproque. Pas qu'il n'avait pas tenté de me faire parler mais j'étais plus muette qu'une tombe.

**- Tu es bien mystérieuse Lee. Le mec qui t'a fait souffrir n'a pas dû y aller de main morte. **Insista-t-il dans un murmure.

Je rougissais légèrement, confuse. Comment faisait-il pour percer les gens à nu comme cela ?

**- A priori je suis sur le chemin de la vérité même si j'aurais aimé me tromper. **Grogna-t-il.

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Dem. Mais je te promets de tout te dire un jour.**

**- Et si on faisait des crêpes ? **

**- Mais il est 5 heures du matin ! **

**- Parfait ! C'est l'heure du petit-déj ! **

Je ris et me levai du canapé pour sortir tous les ingrédients. Ce type était complètement fou mais j'aimais sa folie.

Les crêpes étaient délicieuses et c'est repus que nous nous installâmes devant une série vraiment nulle mais qui eut le mérite de nous faire beaucoup rire.

Lorsque je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans mon lit, enveloppée dans mes draps. Je décelai immédiatement une odeur familière non loin de moi et je souris en le voyant. _Que faisait-il là ? Et comment étions nous arrivés là ? _Nous avions dû nous endormir sur le canapé. _M'a-t-il transportée jusqu'ici ? Merde !_

Je soulevai les draps. J'étais encore habillée, Dieu Merci. Je soupirai, vraiment soulagée et me remis à contempler son beau visage.

**- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais profiter de ton corps alors que tu dormais ? J'ai fait une promesse je te rappelle. **

Je sursautai. _Merde ! Prise la main dans le sac ! _Il rit et je l'imitai.

**- Cela fait plaisir de te voir rire. Tu es si noire et triste à l'intérieur... **

_Merde ! Comment il sait ça lui ?_

**- Je suis très doué pour deviner les âmes... **Avoua-t-il en riant.

**- Ouais c'est ça. **

**- Tous les hommes ne sont pas des salauds Léah... Et l'amour peut être formidable, je t'assure. **

**- Ouais, ils disent tous ça… **Insinuai-je en faisant la moue.

**- Allez viens-là ! **M'invita-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

J'hésitai puis me rendis. Après tout, je ne risquais rien, il avait promis. Je me lovais dans ses bras et mon corps devint léger tout à coup. Je me sentais bien, soulagée, sans maux, comme si j'étais à la place où j'aurais dû être depuis toujours. Je sentis ses mains effleurer ma peau et un courant électrique vint aussitôt crépiter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il continua à caresser mon dos, mes épaules puis mes cheveux. Il se mit à jouer avec en les entortillant et en les peignant. Sans m'en rendre compte, le bout de mes doigts se promenèrent sur ses bras et dessinèrent des arabesques. Ses poils se hérissèrent sous mes caresses et son souffle s'accéléra.

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne alors que je continuai à parcourir sa peau si douce et réceptive. Je souris en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Une de ses mains glissa entre mes omoplates, puis le long de mon épine dorsale pour terminer sa course sur ma chute de reins. Je me redressai légèrement pour atteindre son cou et y déposer des petits baisers furtifs mais sensuels. Ses mains se firent plus aventurières et n'attendaient qu'un seul mot pour aller encore plus loin. Je glissai un petit « oui » dans son oreille afin de répondre à sa question muette et la lui mordillai pour lui montrer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sa main passa la barrière de mon bas de jogging et se retrouva sur mes fesses. Il soupira d'aise avant de m'attraper et de me faire glisser sur le côté. Nous étions face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Il semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

**- Tu es sûre de toi ? **

**- Plus que tout. **

Il captura ma bouche en quelques secondes et je pus sentir à nouveau cette odeur ambrée que j'appréciai tant. Nos langues se retrouvèrent vite en contact, avides de danser à nouveau ce ballet frénétique qu'elles avaient déjà connu quelques jours plus tôt. Nos souffles devinrent courts et nos corps transpiraient d'impatience. Nous étions encore très habillés l'un et l'autre mais cela ne dura que peu de temps. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon corps et à m'effeuiller jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve complètement nue sous ses doigts avides de découvertes. Je protestai vivement contre notre nudité inégale et le déshabillai à mon tour pour pouvoir en profiter autant que lui. Son corps magnifique s'offrit à moi et je le reluquai sans vergogne. Chaque carré de son corps sculpté, chaque détail de sa personne me donnait envie d'aller l'explorer en profondeur afin de le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il me sourit et la lueur malicieuse était plus que présente dans ses yeux. J'aimais cette lueur, je rêvai de pouvoir la capturer pour qu'elle brille dans mon âme pour toujours.

**- Tu es magnifique. **

**- Je te renvoie le compliment. **Révélai-je à mon tour en l'embrassant tendrement.

A nouveau nos mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, tout en douceur et en tendresse. La cambrure de ses reins me fit rêvasser, ses fesses idéalement proportionnées me firent saliver et je continuai mon exploration tandis qu'il m'embrassait à en perdre haleine.

Ses lèvres se posèrent ensuite sur ma carotide et parsemèrent mon cou, puis mon décolleté de baisers plus qu'enflammés, laissant des traces brûlantes sur moi. Il marquait ainsi son territoire au fer chaud, me possédant un peu plus à chaque caresse. Il trouva la pointe de mes seins, érigée et tendue et s'en délecta plus que de raison, la suçotant avec une avidité débordante. Je sentais sa langue lécher, tourbillonner et choyer mon anatomie alors que des râles de plaisir m'échappaient déjà. Je laissai filer un gémissement puis un autre tandis que je l'entendis grogner alors qu'il mordillait mes mamelons un par un avec encore plus de ferveur.

J'en profitai pour laisser traîner mes doigts et mes ongles sur ses omoplates puis sur ses fesses fermes et musclées. Cette partie de son corps me plaisait vraiment et j'espérais ne jamais avoir à les quitter. Cependant, il ne me laissa pas le temps de les explorer plus longtemps, partant à la conquête du reste de mon corps. Sa langue sillonna mon ventre tel un serpent en quête d'une proie, lentement et sournoisement puis plongea dans mon nombril à plusieurs reprises. Il le sonda minutieusement avant de décider de tourmenter la partie la plus charnelle de mon anatomie. Son souffle sur mon intimité me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête et il en joua en faisant durer le plaisir. Je geignais et en demandais plus, le suppliant presque. Je me cambrai alors qu'il titillait mon point de jouissance, faisant tourner sa langue de manière experte et habile. L'air me manquait, happé par tous ces sentiments qui se mélangeaient en moi à ce moment précis. La tête me tournait, ma respiration était saccadée et d'un seul coup je ne vis plus rien mis à part lui. C'est à ce moment que je sus.

Il était mon âme sœur je m'en rendais compte à présent car mon corps et mon cœur venaient de l'accepter, de lui permettre d'entrer en moi et de me rendre enfin heureuse. L'orgasme me frappa, imprévisible et puissant, alors que mon amant capturait une dernière fois mon bourgeon de plaisir avec sa bouche. Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau alors que je criais son prénom et une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes pour sceller notre amour naissant. Je me goûtais à travers lui, découvrant le salé de mon intimité mélangé à la saveur ambrée de sa peau. Le résultat était divin et me donna envie d'aller encore plus loin.

Irrémédiablement, ma main glissa le long de son corps pour atteindre son sexe gonflé par le désir. Il grogna à nouveau et attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je continuai mes caresses, profitant du pouvoir que j'avais sur lui en cet instant, ne le laissant pas reprendre son souffle. Il haleta sous mes va-et-vient incessants, empoigna mes seins et les fit rouler entre ses doigts. La température augmenta d'un cran dans la pièce alors que je sentis son sexe grossir à mesure que je le caressais. Il finit par se libérer sur ma main, en murmurant mon prénom dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je souris mais ne pus profiter de cet instant magique très longtemps. Il reprit son emprise sur moi et frotta son érection plus que proéminente contre mon sexe brûlant et humide. Apparemment, il reprenait vite ses esprits, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je gémis impunément et lui répondis en relevant les hanches vers lui pour renforcer notre contact. Il fondit sur ma bouche et m'embrassa avec force et passion. Je lui indiquai subrepticement où se trouvaient les préservatifs et il s'empressa d'en prendre un et de l'enfiler. Il planta son regard dans le mien avant d'entrer en moi, profitant de chaque seconde que dura ce moment. Je me sentis pleine, entière et moi-même pour la première fois de toute mon existence. J'aimais cet homme je le sentais tout au fond de mes tripes. Je m'étais imprégnée de lui dès que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui mais je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant. J'avais brisé le lien qui m'unissait à la Meute mais je pouvais toujours ressentir mes émotions de louve, tapies tout au fond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Je savais à présent ce que signifiait l'imprégnation et c'était vraiment quelque chose de magique.

Nos deux corps en fusion s'emboîtaient parfaitement et étaient irrémédiablement faits l'un pour l'autre. Démétri se mit à bouger au-dessus de moi, allant et venant entre mes jambes au rythme de nos respirations hachurées. J'avais crocheté mes mains derrière sa nuque et caressai ses cheveux soyeux au même rythme. Il accéléra et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirailler quelques mèches. Il sourit contre mon cou et me mordilla là où pulsait mon pouls ce qui me tira un petit cri, suivi d'un gémissement alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi. Désormais ses épaules devaient être douloureuses car mes ongles y étaient plongés et je ne me retenais pas. Mes soupirs envahissaient ma chambre accompagnés de son souffle erratique qui brûlait mon cou, mes épaules et ma bouche de manière plus qu'érotique.

Je sentis mon orgasme pointer, grossir et monter en moi telle une boule de feu prête à bombarder une ville entière. Démétri dut le sentir car il accéléra et accentua ses coups de butoir en moi, me faisant devenir bouillante de plaisir et d'envie. Mes jambes se crochetèrent autour de ses hanches afin de pouvoir me coller encore plus à lui, pour ressentir tous ses mouvements en moi. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me lâche, je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter.

L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet, exquis et divin, comme jamais je n'en avais ressenti. J'avais explosé autour de lui, vibrant de tout mon être, criant tout ce je pouvais pour lui exprimer mon amour. Il ne fut pas long à me rejoindre, se déversant en moi en longs jets salvateurs. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce moment et sentis ses lèvres caresser les miennes, sa langue chercher la mienne. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement, laissant nos corps se reposer après cet orgasme plus que fabuleux. Nous restâmes enlacés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil emporte à nouveau nos corps repus de plaisir mais fatigués.

…..

…

.

**Un an plus tard**

J'étais à la veille de mon premier match National. Démétri et moi nous aimions au grand jour depuis le lendemain du soir où nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Au fil des jours, je lui avais avoué tous mes secrets, du moins ceux qu'il pouvait connaître... Seul celui de la Push était toujours bien gardé, je ne les avais pas trahis.

_**Flash-back :**_

Nous venions de faire l'amour et je caressais son torse avec mes doigts. J'étais très pensive, pesant le pour et le contre de tout lui avouer.

**- A quoi penses-tu mon ange ? Tu as l'air ennuyée par quelque chose. **

**- Tu me connais trop bien, je devrais faire attention avant de réfléchir. **Souris-je.

Je me lovai un peu plus contre lui, le serrant un peu plus fort, comme si j'avais peur de le perdre.

**- J'ai aimé un autre homme avant toi... Il s'appelait Sam. Je l'ai vraiment aimé tu sais, il comptait beaucoup pour moi. Mais un beau jour, il m'a quittée pour ma cousine. Un vrai coup de foudre pour eux. Un coup de poignard pour moi... **

Le silence s'installa dans ma chambre mais je continuai.

**- Là où je vivais, on était une sorte de grande communauté, une famille. Je suis d'origine Amérindienne comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis née à la Réserve de la Push. On se considère tous comme le frère ou la sœur de l'autre là-bas et nous sommes en quelque sorte liés sous une sorte de pacte que nous ne devons jamais briser. Mais j'ai brisé ce pacte. J'ai eu trop mal. A cause de lui. Je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas, j'étouffai, je devais m'échapper. **

Les doigts de Démétri me caressaient, comme pour m'apaiser et m'encourager à terminer mon récit.

**- Ta lettre m'a sauvé la vie Dém... Je revis grâce à toi aujourd'hui. Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. A jamais. **Confessai-je, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Il m'enserra dans ses bras et mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Mais c'était des larmes de bonheur, des larmes de renouveau.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Je rentrai du supermarché où Démétri m'avait envoyée une demi-heure plus tôt. J'avais râlé car il était tard et je ne voulais pas me déplacer pour un stupide pot de crème. Il m'avait promis de me récompenser alors j'avais cédé alors qu'il s'appliquait à déposer des petits bisous partout dans mon cou. J'étais faible face à cet homme ça en devenait pathétique ...

A mon retour, je fus surprise par l'obscurité de la pièce. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Je posais mes clés et mes courses sur le comptoir et avançais prudemment jusqu'à notre chambre. Mon amour se tenait là, le sourire aux lèvres, les bras derrière le dos.

**- Mais à quoi tu joues bon sang ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? **Le questionnai-je en balayant la pièce d'un mouvement circulaire.

Il se mit à genoux devant moi, me présenta un écrin en velours qu'il ouvrit et me sourit. J'en restais estomaquée. La bague était splendide.

**- Veux-tu m'épouser Léah ?**

**- Je... Oui ! **Affirmai-je les larmes aux yeux.

L'épouser était pour moi une évidence. Il était mon imprégné et même s'il ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sans doute jamais, il était clair que nous étions liés pour toujours, pour l'éternité.

Il se releva doucement, me passa la bague au doigt et m'embrassa fougueusement avant de nous diriger vers le lit.

…..

…

.

**Le lendemain **:

J'avais gagné mon premier match national. Démétri était dans les tribunes et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il était fier de moi. Je saluai l'arbitre et sortis du tatami pour aller rejoindre mon équipe et le sélectionneur. Le championnat était fini et j'avais brillé, arrivant première haut la main. J'étais fière d'être ce que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je n'étais plus la même femme et ma nouvelle vie me plaisait énormément.

Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de mon frère depuis plusieurs mois. Je soupçonnai Sam de s'être interposé et de le brider grâce à son pouvoir d'Alpha. Jacob était aux abonnés absents aussi et ça me fendait le cœur. Ils me manquaient malgré le fait que j'avais décidé de changer de vie. Mon frère et mon meilleur ami avaient toujours agi différemment au sein de la Meute et tout au fond de moi j'espérai qu'un jour Jacob se rebifferai contre Sam et se proclamerait comme le vrai Alpha, celui qu'il aurait dû être depuis longtemps.

Je n'avais pas vu que Démétri m'avait rejointe. Il me serra dans ses bras et me murmura un « félicitations » dans l'oreille. Je lui souris et il prolongea son étreinte, plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnai sous ses caresses et jugeais que le lieu n'était pas très approprié.

Je saluai mes camarades, leur promettant de les rejoindre plus tard pour fêter l'événement. Pour le moment, j'avais d'autres projets. J'embarquai mon futur mari dans notre voiture afin de consommer en avance notre future nuit de noces.


End file.
